highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshinepaw
❝ Thing!! ❞ — Tba Sunshinepaw is a red mackerel tabby cat with short sleek fur and light blue eyes. He currently resides in ShadowClan as an apprentice. Sunshinepaw is observant and caring, yet has a tendency to obsess over things. 'Appearance' Heritage: European shorthair(stray) Description: Sunshinepaw is a very basic looking tabby cat. His fur seems short because it sleeks back on his body thanks to it's glossy texture. Like all red mackerel tabbies, Sunshinepaw has orange stripes on a beige coat that fades to white near his underbelly and neck. Sunshinepaw's light blue eyes remain always wide and alert. All of his emotions are shown by body language because his eyes never seem to dither. His ears and nose are candy pink and easily redden when embarrassed. DESIGN NOTES— Sunshinepaw's colours can vary- as long as they match one's of a normal red mackerel tabby, you're fine! Palette: : = Base (#e4b36e) : = Stripe markings (#a75d1e) : = Underbelly, sock markings, fur in ears (#eae0d6) : = Back of ears (#bf5928) : = Eyes (#d0eff5, #4795a4) : = Nose, tongue, pawpads, inner of ears (#c68878) Voice: Juvenile and soft // (POSSIBLE VOICE CLAIM HERE) Scent: Same smell as cotton or plushes Gait: Agile and docile, making little to no noise. His head hangs low when he walks, as if he's stalking. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Observant -' Description of trait * '''+ Caring -''' Description of trait * '''+ Loyal -''' Description of trait * '''± Silent -''' Description of trait * '''± Emotional -''' Description of trait * '''± Splitting -''' Description of trait * '''− Belittle -''' Description of trait * '''− Agressive -''' Description of trait * '''− Obsessive -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Warmth/Summer **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Being dirty/dirty things in general **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *None atm **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Rejection **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Theme songs! **test *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__